Problem: $\dfrac{6}{7} \times 6 = {?}$
Answer: $6$ is the same as $\dfrac{6}{1}$ $\dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{6 \times 6}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{36}{7}$